


unraveled

by chasingstarlight



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlight/pseuds/chasingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he reveals himself, he frightens her. The first time she reveals herself, she impresses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for a couple that loves to hate each other, and I had this idea in my head for a while so I put it out there.

The first time he reveals himself, he frightens her.

She never admits it, but for the briefest of moments, a tinge of hysteria flickers across her face, and she’s overwrought with the disturbance of his bloodied jaw. The moonlight only painted a more macabre picture, and there was an emptiness in his stare that she’d never seen before. A sinister smile greeted the contour of his mouth, and it seemed to darken the typically kindred expression, and the hairs at the back of her neck rose to attention. 

She wondered how long it would go on, the beautiful declaration of an appearance, smothered by silence. Her brow elevated, arms folding as if it would successfully veil the subtle quivering of her fingers and her intonation was more exasperated than she’d expected, but he seemed self satisfied all the same. 

“You didn’t have the decency to clean yourself up,” she stated disparagingly. “Which mess of yours do you need me to take of? I thought you already had people for that.”

He prowled toward her, deceptively warm eyes perusing her features, and once he didn’t speak, the acrid tone in her voice bit into him with such a ferocity he was taken aback.

“Look, Grayson. You’re not mute, and I don’t have time for a staring contest, so tell me what you’re here for.”

Daniel’s bloodied mouth twisted into a malevolent smile, and a jolt caressed her spine, though it wasn’t out of fear, not like the very first time.

“Ah, so much more jaded than you look.”

The deep, sonorous sound resonated throughout the room, but it escaped as an alluring croon, an undeniable invitation. She wasn’t as trusting as his victims, however. Emily dropped her hands, reaching behind slyly just long enough to palm the small weapon, and as he reached out to grasp her, the cool kiss of the blade rested firmly by the curve of his throat, just above his Adam’s apple and a chuckle escaped him, as if he expected it. 

“Mm, you would do something like that. I’m not here for your help. I just thought it was about time we met, didn‘t you?” The charismatic declaration only seemed to threaten her, and it stilled the firm grasp upon her blade. He nuzzled into it to taunt her, allowing it to nick his skin, leaving a firm line of crimson to trail along his throat. 

“You sure know how to make an impression,” she uttered caustically. “If you don’t want anything now, then get out.”

The smirk dances across his mouth again, and the disgust that shook her previously seemed to deviate into an unspeakable attraction -- he smelled of a deep musk combined with the rough scent of iron staining his clothing, and his dark hair and nearly obsidian gaze struck her with a nearly blinding allure that she suddenly resented him for. 

“Put that down before you hurt yourself,” he murmured condescendingly.

He wanted her to press harder into him as the cool blade trailed from his throat until it rested just at the curve of his throat, above the pulse point and despite the warning weapon, he neared, remaining close enough to banish the distance. Secretly, he coveted to witness a primal urge in her, the ruthless enigma he’d been warned about. 

“Is this how you treat all of your guests, or am I getting the special treatment?” 

“Just the ones stupid enough to break into my house.”

Daniel’s demeanor never wavered, and it perturbed her, distracting her long enough for his palm to clutch the weapon from her, tossing it to one side before a palm roughly cradled the curve of her hip, resting firmly enough to leave bruises once she struggled against him. 

“Stop,” Emily warned through gritted teeth, but he didn’t listen. She got the feeling he never would. 

He delved down, lips barely grazing the flesh of her throat, and she quivered subtly in a way he couldn’t place. To her surprise, he wasn’t cold as she anticipated, and she was inwardly appalled by the unrelenting thrill his touch gifted. Coming across those who reveled in their kills was a rare and disturbing event, and they usually appeared just as deranged as they were. She hadn’t expected him, however -- mysterious, with unusually thoughtful eyes and strikingly attractive. Her gaze raked over his face, the sternness of his jaw and malicious glint in his stare. She shuddered as he neared again, and his smirk never faltered. She wanted to bite into his sinful mouth until crimson stained her own lips, and he almost seemed to cast her a knowing glance.

“What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll hurt you, are you?” He murmured tauntingly, voice rising and falling in slow, seductive cadences as the back of a bloodied palm reached out to cradle her cheek. 

“No. I just think you don’t know exactly who you’re dealing with.” Emily wriggled from his grasp, shifting skillfully to coil fingers into his dark locks, forcing his head back only to strike the backs of his knees with a sharp jab, bringing him effortlessly to his knees. A series of swear words rolled smoothly from his tongue, and for a moment she wondered how she’d provoke the sound of his breath hitching again as she brought the nearby blade to his throat again. 

“Maybe you’re right. He snorted incredulously.”

“Don’t patronize me,” she scowled, and he could only smile wickedly again.  
Two palms pressed against his chest harshly, and he fell onto the ground, dipping down to straddle his waist. A palm coiled about the nape of his neck, tugging him upward to pull him into a forceful, lingering kiss. His mouth was insistent and warm, and his tongue was demanding as he forced it to wrestle her own in a brutal fight for dominance. She pulled back just long enough to sink her teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and he groaned into her mouth -- even better than she’d imagined. 

He’d almost forgotten the demanding blade bit sweetly into his skin just the way her pretty mouth did.

The first time she reveals herself, she impresses him.


End file.
